


X-Patrol: Chapter 5 - Once Bitten

by thebasement_archivist



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Adventure, Alternate Universe, Crossover, Drama, Fiction, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-12-16
Updated: 2002-12-16
Packaged: 2018-11-21 01:55:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11347473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebasement_archivist/pseuds/thebasement_archivist
Summary: Chapter Summary: Ellison overhears an interesting conversation between Mulder and Krycek.  And there's gratuitous sex and someone gets shot.





	X-Patrol: Chapter 5 - Once Bitten

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Basement](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Basement), which moved to the AO3 to ensure the stories are always available and so that authors may have complete control of their own works. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Basement's collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thebasement/profile).

 

X-Patrol Chapter 5 - Once Bitten

### X-Patrol Chapter 5 - Once Bitten

#### by Jo B

Title: X-Patrol: Chapter 5 - Once Bitten Author: Jo B   
Keywords: Mulder, Doggett, Krycek, Skinner, Ellison, and Sandburg. Slash AU mpreg XF/TS crossover Rating: NC-17  
Story Summary: Colonization has begun. Four men set aside their differences and form an alliance to fight the aliens and stake out a new life together in their shattered world. Chapter Summary: Ellison overhears an interesting conversation between Mulder and Krycek. And there's gratuitous sex and someone gets shot. Spoilers: Season 8 and earlier seasons. Disclaimer: The X-Files are the property Chris Carter, 1013 productions and Fox Broadcasting. The Sentinel belongs to Pet Fly Productions, UPN, and Paramount. No money is being made from their use. Warning! This story contains romance between two or more men. Turn back now, if the subject matter offends you. Warning! Warning! This story contains male pregnancy! Eek run for your lives! Archive: DitB, Slashing Mulder, Mpreg, and Doggett-slash all others please ask first. Web site: http://slashingmulder.com/JoB/ Author notes: I love Mulder. ;) You'll have to wait for the hot animal sex until another chapter. 

I'd like to thank my beta-readers Medusa. 

~x~X~x~ 

Chapter 5  
X-Patrol 

Once Bitten 

The Fox and Rat 

Blue Ridge Mountains  
Wednesday, September 25, 2001 

Krycek never felt freer as he chased after the large brown wolf. His paws digging into the soft earth as he weaved in and out of the trees on his mad pursuit. He finally caught up as Mulder slowed and stopped. 

'Fox, what is it?' 

'Do you smell that?' 

The sable-furred wolf sniffed. 'It smells metallic.' 

'Through here.' Mulder padded down a hill while sniffing the air and ground until he came to a bush-covered entrance to a cave. He pushed his way inside, breaking several branches as he did. 

Krycek followed Mulder into the cave. 'Is that what I think it is?' 

Mulder sat on haunches and looked at the coiled copper pipes and the large metal barrel. 'Yeah, I finally found Old Man Peterson's still. It's too bad we'll forget about it when we change back.' 

'Not if we're still here when the sun rises.' Krycek walked over to Mulder and licked him behind his furry ear. 

'What do you want to do while we wait?' Mulder asked telepathically, getting back on his four feet. 

'Have you ever done it doggy style?' 

If Mulder had been able to laugh, he would have. 'No, have you?' 

'Yes, but not in this form.' Krycek nuzzled up to Mulder's body then walked behind him and sniffed his ass. 

'Alex, what are you doing?' Mulder suddenly felt a tongue lapping at his anus and other opening. Just as Krycek leaped on top of Mulder's back a thin beam of early morning sunlight filtered in through the entrance.... 

When awareness returned, Mulder found himself lying on the hard ground with Krycek on top of him. 

"What the fuck! Where the hell am I?" Krycek growled. For a moment he thought he was back in that prison cell in Tunisia, until he realized that it was Mulder's body underneath him. He rolled off Mulder. His eyes barely making out anything in the dim light. 

"Not again," Mulder sighed. 

"Not again, what? Fox, what's going on? Where are we?" Krycek looked around at the dark cave there was a little light filtering in through a bush-covered entrance. 

Mulder reached into his jacket pocket for the small penlight he always carried, turning it on he swept the small cave. The light landed on the old still. "We seemed to have found Old Man Peterson's still." He swept the light over the walls and found no other entrances. There looked to be a small hole burrowed through the stone in the ceiling, but it was covered from outside. Mulder thought, probably where the smoke from the still went when Peterson was making his shine. 

"How did we get here?" Krycek asked again. 

"I don't know, Alex. This isn't the first time I've woken up outside after a full moon. It's happened twice before...I thought I might have been sleepwalking, but you being here seems to prove that theory wrong." Mulder stood. "Let's get out of here." 

Krycek followed him to the entrance and they pushed their way through the thick bush. "Do you know where we are?" 

Mulder's eyes fell on the soft soil. He frowned and kneeled next to two fresh sets of tracks going into the cave. 

"What is it?" Krycek kneeled and looked at the tracks. "It looks like a couple of large dogs made them." 

"Alex, this was the only way into, and out of, the cave," Mulder said. 

It was Krycek's turn to frown. "Where are our footprints?" 

"Exactly." Mulder placed his hand over one of the paw prints and looked up at Krycek. 

"Fox, you're not suggesting...?" 

"It was a full moon last night." 

Krycek shook his head. "No. That's impossible." 

"Do you have a better explanation?" 

"No. But I'm sure there's one other than us changing into large dogs." 

"More likely wolves," Mulder said as he climbed back to his feet. 

"Do you have any idea how to get back home from here?" Krycek asked, not wanting to be there a moment longer. He was beginning to feel overwhelmed by all of the changes in his life. 

The trees and bushes were unfamiliar to Mulder as he looked around. "This way...I smell smoke." 

They started up the steep hill until they reached the trail, and were back on familiar ground. Mulder stopped on the path and looked back down the hill, he wanted to remember how to find the cave again. 

"You're not going to tell Skinner and Doggett about this are you?" Krycek asked. 

"We can't keep it from them, Alex. Something strange happened to us last night and they have the right to know the details." 

"We don't know what happened to us!" Krycek snapped as he walked beside Mulder down the trail. 

In his gut, Mulder knew what had happened to them and he was seldom wrong. He stopped and took a hold of Krycek's hand then tenderly caressed the side of the younger man's face with his fingertips. "Alex, we will the next time there's a full moon, Walter and John will be with us. We formed a pact with them to watch each other's backs. We need them to watch ours now." 

Krycek collapsed into Mulder's arms. "Dammit, Fox, I don't like not remembering! Why would we turn into wolves? It makes no sense!" He pushed Mulder away and continued his rant. "Isn't it bad enough that our bodies were altered into fucking hermaphrodites? Now you expect me to believe we're B movie monsters, too?" 

Mulder sighed, and hugged Krycek from behind, resting his chin on the other man's shoulder while talking softly into his ear. "Alex, I don't expect you to believe anything I say. Believe me, I'm used to people not believing me. Would you prefer I keep my speculations to myself? Just tell me what you want." 

After several long moments, Krycek sighed, "No. I don't want you keeping anything from me. I just haven't had time to deal with what's happened to me." He turned in Mulder's arms then kissed and hugged him. "Please, Fox, I need you to be here for me. It's been so long since I've had anyone in my life that gave a damn about me." 

Mulder returned the hug. "I'm here for you, Alex, so are John and Walter." 

"Skinner hates me...but John's beginning to grow on me." 

"C'mon, let's get back home, I want to check on Walter, then take a shower and change clothes." 

"Do you mind if I share it with you?" 

Mulder shrugged his shoulders. "No, I don't mind." 

~x~X~x~ 

The Panther, Wolf, Fox, Rat, Dog, and Bear 

A horse stood in the middle of the trail with its two riders sitting quietly on its back. 

Sandburg shook his lover and whispered, "Jim, what's wrong?" 

Ellison started. "I-I was just listening in on a conversation between Mulder and Krycek." 

"And?" 

Ellison glanced over his shoulder at Sandburg. "I discovered why their scent affected me the way it did...and then some." 

"Why? C'mon, man, tell me?" 

"Shh, they're on the trail ahead of us. I'll tell you when we're alone." 

Ellison spurred the horse forward then stopped two hundred yards down the path and stared down the hill. His eyes followed two tracks of wolf prints down and two sets of human footprints back up. Was it possible? 

"Jim?" 

"Later, Chief." The larger man spurred the horse into motion. They caught up with Mulder and Krycek a half mile from their small farm. 

"Hey, guys," Ellison said as he slowed the horse along side them. 

Mulder smiled. "Hey, you're back early." 

"John invited us to breakfast before we helped with the chores," Sandburg said as he dismounted. 

Ellison slid out of the saddle and led the horse down the path. As they talked, his arm unconsciously looped around Sandburg's back. "I think John wanted to get an early start to his father's farm this morning." 

"I'd like to get an early start too, so we can be back sooner," Mulder said as they walked through bushes in front of the cabin. 

"It smells like John has coffee on the stove," Krycek said. 

Ellison tied the horse to the hitching post in front of the cabin then untied their bag from its back. He and Sandburg were spending the night. 

Doggett was in the kitchen sauting vegetables in a skillet. It was suppose to be Skinner's day to cook, but he was still sick. 

"John, how's Walter?" Mulder asked, not waiting for an answer as he made a beeline for the bedroom. 

He walked into the room and over to the bed. Tiger was sleeping curled around Skinner's ankles. His lover looked so pale. Mulder couldn't remember seeing him like this, even when he was in the hospital because of the nanocytes he didn't look this frail. "Hey, how are you feeling?" 

"I feel like crap...what a shit poor time to get sick." Skinner looked up at him tiredly. "Fox, I missed you last night, did you stay overnight at the Gunmen's?" 

Leaning down, Mulder kissed him on the forehead then sat on the bed next to him. "No. Alex and I spent the night in a cave." 

"In a cave?" 

"Yeah, we found Old Man Peterson's still." 

Mulder placed his hand soothingly on Skinner's chest. "Walter, I had time to think about my feelings for you. I don't want to frighten you, but I think I may be in love with you." 

The pain briefly vanished from Skinner's brown eyes, replaced by hope. "Really?" 

"Yeah, really. I didn't think I could feel this way about another man or a woman for that matter." Mulder frowned. He felt physically connected to Skinner now and wondered if that was a normal feeling after having sex with another man. He never felt this way with any of the women he'd slept with over the years. "Walter, it scares me. Please take care of yourself while I'm gone." 

Skinner reached up and touched the side of Mulder's face. "I expect to see you back here tomorrow afternoon. Don't make me come looking for you," he said gruffly. 

Mulder smiled tenderly while holding Skinner's hand. With Ellison in the next room, Mulder couldn't tell Skinner about his suspicions that he and Krycek might be werewolves. At least the next full moon was a month away, so he had plenty time to tell him. 

"Walter, do you think you could eat something?" Doggett asked from the doorway. 

Skinner shook his head. The mere thought of food made him nauseous. 

"You need to eat something. How about a mug of chicken broth?" 

"Okay, John, I'll try," Skinner replied weakly. 

Doggett turned to Mulder. "Alex is showing Blair and Jim what chores need to get done, so we can take off right after breakfast." 

Mulder nodded, while not taking his eyes off Skinner's face. 

Doggett left the bedroom and headed back into the kitchen, he pulled a jar of chicken bouillon out of the cupboard. The vegetable frittata he was making for breakfast should be done in a few minutes. In the meantime, he'd have Skinner's meager meal to him. He was having second thoughts about leaving Skinner in Ellison's hands. Not that he didn't trust the man, but he wanted Skinner to get the care that only a friend could provide, at least Krycek would be here. 

Out back Krycek was sipping a mug of coffee while explaining what needed to be done after breakfast. 

"Alex, I don't mean to get personal, but are you and Mulder lovers?" Sandburg asked as they stood outside the chicken coop. 

Krycek was about to tell the younger man to mind his business, then changed his mind. "Not quite. My relationship with Mulder is complicated. I've done some things to him that a normal man would never forget or forgive," he said, finding it strange that he felt comfortable talking to Sandburg. Something about the younger man made him believe that Sandburg was interested in him as a person. 

"What things, Alex?" Ellison asked. His piercing blue eyes studying the heartbreakingly handsome face. 

Krycek frowned. It didn't really matter if they knew about his past. "For one, I assassinated the man Fox grew up believing to be his father. I betrayed his trust, deceived him, and allowed them to abduct his FBI partner. Then allowed him to be experimented upon by Russian scientists, and unknowingly led him into a trap that allowed the aliens to abduct him." He shook his head. "If I were in Fox's shoes, I'd have put a bullet between my eyes long before now." 

Sandburg shook his head. "Wow, man, that's a load of wrong! I was thinking maybe you stole his date or cheated him out of some money or something." 

Krycek sighed. "See, there's no way Mulder will ever forgive me." 

"Alex, Mulder seems to be a smart man, he must see something in you that's worthy of his love," Ellison said. 

Krycek snorted out a bitter laugh. "Fox doesn't love me." 

Ellison shook his head. "Trust me, Alex, he's in love with you. His heart rate increases when he's near you and I can smell his arousal." 

"And who could miss the way he looks at you or the way he kissed you yesterday. If that ain't love I don't know what is!" Sandburg added. 

Krycek snorted and shook his head. "What are you two, matchmakers?" He looked out at the chickens. If it weren't for what the aliens had done to them would Mulder even be interested in him? "I've been in love with Fox for years, so I'd like to believe that one day he might return my feelings for him. But until I hear the words from his own lips, I'm not going to get my hopes up." 

Doggett appeared at the backdoor and called out, "Come and get it!" 

"Man, I'm starving!" Sandburg clapped his hands together then headed toward the back door. 

When they entered the kitchen, Krycek looked around. "Where's Fox?" he asked. 

"He's trying to get Walter to drink a mug of chicken broth," Doggett said, dishing up the frittata and toast onto five plates. "You're on your own for lunch, guys." 

"How's Skinner doing?" Krycek asked. 

"He's still running a high temperature." Doggett set a plate in front of Krycek and Sandburg. "Take care of him, Alex." 

"Don't worry, John, I'll watch him." 

Doggett placed his and Ellison's plates on the table then carried Mulder's into the bedroom. The mug was sitting empty on the nightstand and Skinner was sound asleep. "Fox, do you want to eat in here?" 

"No. I'll join you at the table," he said, standing and following Doggett back into the main room. 

"Sean is contacting the area's residents and setting up a meeting for two o'clock in the afternoon on Monday at the ranger station," Ellison said as he dug into his breakfast. 

Mulder nodded. "Thanks, Jim. Are you planning on heading up the community guard?" 

"I haven't really given it much thought. I wouldn't be opposed if you, Walter, John, or Alex wanted to head it up." 

Mulder shook his head. "No way Jose." 

Sandburg snickered. "It looks like you're it, big guy." 

"We're it, Chief. I'm not doing this alone." 

~x~X~x~ 

The Fox and Dog 

Mulder sat on the stoop outside the ranger station, skimming over the list of needed supplies that he'd received from the Gunmen, Ellison and Sandburg. He'd already memorized it at first glance and was only using it as a prop to collect his thoughts. There had been no time to take a shower after breakfast; Doggett was in too much of a hurry to leave. Mulder had just enough time to change his clothes. He sighed, feeling self-conscious, since he couldn't find a clean pair of boxers to put on he wasn't wearing any. 

Sean was filling the gas tank of Doggett's truck at the pump. They'd have more than enough gas to make it to the Doggett family farm. 

"Hey, Fox, are you ready to go?" 

"Hmm, yeah, I'm ready, John." 

Mulder got into the passenger side of the truck. "Sean, we'll see you tomorrow." 

"Drive safe, guys, and keep your weapons handy." 

They had two semi-automatic rifles in the backseat of the extended cab truck. 

Doggett drove down the dirt road. It took them ten minutes to reach the highway. 

After they'd been driving for a half-hour in comfortable silence, Mulder's soft voice broke it. "John, I need to tell you something." 

Doggett glanced over at Mulder who was sitting beside him looking out the window. "What's wrong?" 

"How open-minded have you become to the paranormal?" 

"You're kidding? Fox, our planet was just attacked by aliens, how much more open-minded do you expect me to get?" He wondered where Mulder was going with this. 

"What is your knowledge of werewolves?" 

Doggett did not expect that question. "You mean like that case you had in Browning, Montana back in 1994? Where you investigated the killing of a Native American male you believed to be a werewolf?" 

"Sort of, there are as many types of werewolf legends around the world as there are vampire legends. The case in Montana, it was a Manitou that possessed the Native American, after his death it took over the rancher's son and changed him into a wolf-like creature during the full moon." 

"Fox, where is this leading?" 

"There was a full moon last night." 

"And?" 

"And the last thing Alex and I remember about last night was walking home from the Lone Gunmen's place. This morning we woke up inside of a cave. There was only one way into the cave. When we left, I notice two sets of wolf tracks in the soft soil going into the cave. There were no human footprints anywhere near the cave's entrance. So can you explain how Alex and I got into that cave? And where did the wolves go? There were no tracks of them leaving." 

"You can't seriously believe that you and Krycek turned into werewolves last night?" 

Mulder sighed and went back to watching the scenery. 

"Of course _you_ can," Doggett muttered under his breath. 

They drove in silence for several minutes before Doggett sighed, "Okay, so, let's say that you did change into a wolf last night, do you have a theory about how or why?" 

Mulder perked up. "I've been giving it some thought!" 

He shifted in his seat so he could look at Doggett. "The grays have the ability to shape-shift. What if besides altering us sexually they also gave us the ability to shape-shift into wolves?" 

"How?" 

"John, they didn't alter me through surgery...they did something to me genetically." 

Doggett frowned. "Genetic manipulation?" 

"Some advanced method of gene-splicing, combining two completely different species into a new one." 

"Okay, say I believe you, what do we do now?" 

"The next full moon I want you and Walter to lock us up and see if we change." Mulder looked down at his hands, clenching his fingers. "John, I'm afraid we might be dangerous to you and Walter." 

Doggett shook his head and placed his hand on Mulder's thigh. "No, you don't have it in you to take an innocent life. Now Krycek on the other hand...." 

Swallowing, Mulder looked down at Doggett's hand on his thigh. He fought off feelings of arousal. This wasn't the time to get a hard on. "Alex isn't really that cold-blooded." 

"I hope you're right." 

~x~X~x~ 

The Rat, Panther, Wolf, Frog, Stork, Puppy, and Bear 

Krycek looked at the pile of trees they'd cut down yesterday. They had used the horse to drag the timber out of the forest and into the open field in front of the cabin. All the tree trunks were the same circumference around. 

"Hi, Alex," Bond greeted as he stepped through the bushes and into the front yard of the cabin followed by Frohike and Langly. 

"Hi, guys, where's Byers?" 

"He's back at the cabin. His feet aren't in any shape to help us build this room," Frohike said. 

"Dude, can we get something to drink before we start?" Langly asked. He wasn't used to walking six miles. They had left the horse for Byers in case he needed it. 

Krycek nodded. "Help yourselves to water or there's a fresh jar of sun tea on the counter in the kitchen." 

"What do you want us to do first, Alex?" Bond asked as they walked toward the cabin. 

"We need to prepare the foundation for the addition. In the barn, up in the loft, there is a pile of two by fours. We can start by bringing those down while the others work at clearing the land where the addition is going. They can then start stripping the bark from the trees and removing the branches, while we start on the foundation." 

Ellison was coming out of the bedroom when the Gunmen entered the cabin. 

"Who's the narc?" Langly asked. 

Krycek introduced them. "Jim Ellison, meet Melvin Frohike, Richard Langly, and Jimmy Bond." 

Ellison nodded at that strange trio. Mulder had told him and Sandburg about them yesterday. "So you're the Gunmen?" For some reason he expected them to be tougher-looking men. 

"Our fame precedes us," Frohike quipped. 

"How's Skinner doing?" Krycek asked. 

"He's still running a high temperature. I gave him a couple of Tylenol," Ellison said. 

Sandburg came in through the back door, carrying firewood. 

"Hi, I'm Blair. You must be Langly, Frohike, and Jimmy...Mulder mentioned you'd be stopping out this morning. Where's Byers?" Sandburg thought Mulder's description of his friends was very accurate. 

"Byers' feet are still bothering him, so he stayed back at the cabin," Frohike said. 

Krycek interrupted, "Let's get started, we still have a couple hours before lunch." He wanted to have a lot done by the time Mulder and Doggett got back tomorrow afternoon. He didn't want Mulder stuck with too much work while he took off with Ellison and Sandburg for the Baltimore area. Krycek was having a bad feeling about taking both men with him. 

They headed outside and divided into two groups. Krycek, Sandburg, and Bond hauling the wood down from the barn, while Ellison, Langly and Frohike started clearing the site beside the cabin where the room was going to go. 

After an hour of intense work, Krycek pulled his sweaty shirt off and tossed it on the ground. 

Sandburg's eyes fell on Krycek's upper torso. He was shocked at how skinny Krycek was. "Alex, have you been sick?" 

Krycek looked down at his body and chuckled. "No. I spent the past four months as a prisoner onboard an alien spaceship." 

"You're not joking are you?" 

"No, I'm not." 

"What did they do to you? What do they look like? How did you escape? Why did they take you?" Sandburg rattled off question after question. 

"Blair, let's get back to work. I'll tell you about it when we have more time." 

~x~X~x~ 

The Fox and Dog 

Doggett eased on the brake...there was a military roadblock up ahead. They'd driven for over an hour and hadn't encountered any other cars until now. Off in the distance Doggett could see a tent city. 

"Fox, do you have your handgun within easy reach?" 

"Yeah." 

He stopped the truck in front of two military jeeps blocking the road. "Is there a problem?" he asked after rolling down the window. 

"We're under Marshall law. No unauthorized vehicles are allowed on the roads." 

Doggett pulled out his badge from his jacket pocket; glad he hadn't left it behind. "Special Agent John Doggett, FBI, and this is my partner Special Agent Dick Long, we're heading down to Durham, North Carolina to assist the local law enforcement." 

The Marine studied the badge then stepped away to talk to another marine. He came back and stuck a sticker on the corner of their windshield. "You may proceed, this sticker will allow you to travel freely for up to a week. After that you'll need to get the new sticker." 

Doggett rolled up his window and continued down the highway. 

Mulder rolled his eyes. "Dick Long?" 

"Hey, I couldn't call you Fox Mulder, there's an APB out for your apprehension. The name was the only one I could come up with on such short notice." Doggett smirked as he took one hand off the wheel then used his finger to trace the shape of Mulder's penis through the fabric of his jeans down along his thigh. "You should try to keep yourself tucked in better, this is a major distraction." 

Mulder bit his lower lip, as his jeans became uncomfortably tight. "I ran out of clean boxers." 

"I could tell." Doggett chuckled, refocusing his attention on the road. 

Mulder blushed. He'd run out of clean pants too, if he didn't keep his arousal in check. What had those alien bastards done to him? It didn't help that he was trapped inside a small space with Doggett and could smell the man's arousal. Doggett's musky male scent was having a heady affect on him. Mulder rolled down the window for some fresh air while he wondered what Doggett would taste like, if his penis would feel different in his mouth than Krycek's? 

Mulder glanced down at Doggett's crotch...the man was obviously sporting. What harm would there be in having a taste? 

The sound of Mulder's seatbelt being released made Doggett glance in his direction. "Fox, is something...." He stopped talking as Mulder placed his hand over his groin and fondled him. 

"John, keep your eyes on the road." 

"W-What are you doing?" Doggett asked as his zipper was pulled down and Mulder's fingers freed his cock from his briefs. 

"Practicing." 

"Practicing?" Doggett moaned as Mulder stroked him. 

"Yeah, I told Alex that I would practice my blowjob technique. You see I'm not very good, and...." Mulder bent and licked around the head of Doggett's cock. "Practice makes perfect," he completed before taking the first two inches of Doggett's cock into his mouth. 

Doggett glanced down at Mulder's head in his lap then returned his attention to the road. This wasn't the first time that he'd been given a blowjob while driving, but it was the first time that he didn't think he'd be able to keep the truck on the road. Mulder was causing a wave of overwhelming sensations inside him from pleasure to uncontrollable lust. So he eased the truck over to the side of the highway and parked. His fingers laced through the soft strands of Mulder's hair, holding him in place as he tried to push more of his cock into that hot mouth. 

Mulder was finding it easier to take Doggett's shaft into his mouth than it had been with Krycek. It wasn't that Doggett was smaller than Krycek. This time he didn't choke when the head hit the back of his throat. He relaxed and breathed in the heady scent of musk as he continued to suck on the large organ. It felt so right, he wondered if he'd even be able to get his mouth around Skinner's thick tool. 

"Oh Jesus, Fox, that feels so good." Doggett's hips rocked as he thrust into Mulder's mouth. Mulder was doing so many delicious things to him with his mouth, teeth, tongue, and fingers. 

Doggett cried out suddenly as he came explosively, spurting his release into Mulder's mouth. He enjoyed the sounds of Mulder swallowing his seed then the feel of the other man's tongue licking him clean as he laid bonelessly slumped in the driver's seat. 

Mulder raised his head and looked up at Doggett as he licked the remaining fluid off his lush lips. "Mm, not bad, slightly...." 

Doggett stopped the next words from passing Mulder's lips as he kissed him with all of the passion he was feeling. 

After several minutes, they both were in need of air and Mulder wondered if he'd have a permanent steering wheel impression on his back. 

"So I take it you found my technique not bad?" 

Doggett chuckled. "It was far from bad, but I do believe you need a lot of practice." 

Mulder tucked Doggett's flaccid penis back into his pants and zipped him back up. "Oh, I intend to practice a lot. Now shall we get on our way to your dad's?" 

Doggett started the truck and eased it back onto the highway. "Fox, tonight I want you to fuck me." 

Mulder's eyes widen in surprise. "What about your dad? Wouldn't he object to us having sex under his roof?" 

Doggett smirked. "Considering how noisy you are during sex, I think we'll sleep out in the hired hands bunkhouse." 

After another hour of driving they came up on a caravan of military vehicles. Off in the distance there were more white tents, another refugee camp. 

"It looks like the National Guard has been called out," Doggett said. 

"You sound surprised." 

"No, not really. It's just a shock to see what our country has become since the attack." 

"I don't think I could live under military rule. I wonder how much of our government has survived?" Mulder said. 

"We'll find out in good time, Fox." 

~x~X~x~ 

The Panther and Bear 

Skinner made his way from the bedroom into the parlor. He couldn't stand lying in bed another moment more. A wave of dizziness struck him, causing him to pause until it passed, then he continued over to the bookshelf. It took him several minutes to select a book. Mulder had quite a few classic novels and books on the paranormal, mixed with his 'how to books'. Skinner sat on the recliner next to the pot-bellied stove with a book on mythology. He searched the index for any reference to werewolves. The dream he had last night had been too vivid. It reminded him of his out of body experience in 'Nam. 

The sound of sawing and pounding outside the cabin Skinner found distracting as he tried to focus on reading the different werewolf legends. 

"You're up. How are you feeling?" 

Skinner looked up at Ellison. He'd been so involved in the book that he didn't hear the man come into the cabin. 

"I feel like hell, but I couldn't stay in that bed any longer." 

"I came in to see if you needed anything." 

"I'm fine." 

"How about a glass of water? I have the feeling, Mulder and John will be pissed off if you died of dehydration." 

Skinner nodded. "Okay, a glass of water I can handle." 

Ellison walked into the kitchen and filled a glass with cold water from the tap. He carried it back into the parlor and handed it to Skinner. 

"What are you reading?" he asked. 

Skinner closed the book and took a sip of water. "I had a strange dream last night...it just seemed too real. I'm just trying to see if I could figure out what it meant." 

"I've had a few of those. Do you want to tell me about it?" Ellison sat on the sofa. 

"I dreamed I was a wolf, hunting with my mate. The dream was strangely comforting." 

Ellison wondered if he should tell Skinner about what he had overheard between Mulder and Krycek, and the tracks he'd seen. 

"Comforting?" Ellison asked. 

Skinner took another sip of water. "In my dream the wolf I was hunting with was Mulder." 

"You have feelings for Mulder?" 

"Yes," Skinner said without hesitation. 

Ellison didn't even bat an eye at Skinner's confession. Not after how solicitous Mulder had been to Skinner this morning. "You're aware that Mulder has feelings for Krycek?" 

Skinner set the water glass down, frowning. "I've known for years that Krycek was in love with Mulder. It was mainly one-sided on Krycek's part until Mulder was abducted." 

"You're not bothered that Mulder is involved with Krycek?" 

"Do I like it? No. But there's nothing I can do about it. Mulder's his own man, and it's not like we've been involved for more than a few days." Skinner closed his eyes. He was feeling so weak. The book slid from his fingers, and hit the floor, as he passed out. 

~x~X~x~ 

The Fox and Dog 

Paul Doggett hurried out of the barn when he heard the truck drive into the yard. His eyes widened when he saw whose truck it was. 

"Mike, its Johnny!" he called over his shoulder into the barn then hurried over to the truck as Doggett was climbing out of the driver's seat. 

Paul Doggett wrapped his son in a bear hug, lifting him off his feet. "Damn, Johnny, I thought you were dead!" 

"I'm fine, Pa." 

"Where have you been?" Doggett senior asked as another man who looked a lot like John Doggett ran out of the barn. 

"Johnny!" He ran over and hugged Doggett, patting him on the back. 

Doggett smiled and returned his older brother's hug, before turning his attention back to his dad. "I've been staying with some friends. Pa, Mike, I'd like you to meet Fox Mulder. He prefers to be called Mulder. Fox, I'd like you to meet my father, Paul, and my brother, Michael." 

They exchanged handshakes. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Mr. Doggett, Mike." 

"Fox used to work at the FBI, he now has a small place up in the Blue Ridge Mountains. I've been staying with him and two other men." 

"Well you're home now, son, we have plenty of room for you." 

"Pa, I'm not staying. I've come to let you and Mike know that I'm all right, and to pick up some supplies for some friends up in the mountains. I wanted Fox to see your farm, he's raising chickens and has a couple of cows." 

Paul was visibly disappointed that his son wasn't staying. "Okay, Johnny. You're a grown man. I hope you can stay for a few days." 

"Pa, one of the men we're staying with is ill...we need to leave tomorrow." 

"Mike, show Mulder around the farm while I talk to your brother," Doggett senior said gruffly. 

Mulder recognized that tone; he'd heard it often when his own dad was pissed off. 

"Sure, Pa. Come along, Mulder, I was just hooking up the cows to be milked." 

After Mulder was out of earshot, Paul turned back to his son. "What's going on, Johnny? Why are you putting friends before your family?" 

"Pa, I worked with these men. One of them is my former boss. We made a pact to fight the aliens together and to watch each other's backs. You and Mike have been running this farm for years without my help." 

"Fight the aliens!" Paul scoffed. "Do you really think you'll ever see one?" 

"I already have, last year. My friend, Mulder was abducted, tortured, and killed by them." 

Paul looked toward the barn. "What do you mean killed, he looked plenty alive to me?" 

"We buried him then dug him up three months later. It seemed he wasn't really dead, but in a state of suspended animation and on his way to changing into an alien replicant, but we were able to stop the process." Why was he telling his Pa about this weird shit? There was no way he'd believe it, but the words just seemed to flow out of him. 

"Boy, you've known about aliens all of this time?" 

"No. I didn't believe they really existed until the morning they attacked. I seemed to have your skepticism ingrained into me." 

"This Mulder did he know about them?" 

"Mulder's been fighting for over a decade to uncover what our government knew about them. It's too bad he was undermined every step of the way by people inside, and outside, of the bureau." 

"So the government knew about them?" 

"Yes." 

"You trust Mulder?" 

"He's a good man, Pa, one of the best." 

"Okay, Johnny, let's go inside and talk over a cup of coffee. You can tell me what supplies your friends need," Paul said. 

"Then you're no longer mad?" 

"No. Your friend seems to be worthy of your help." 

"Thanks, Pa." 

~x~X~x~ 

The Rat, Panther, Wolf, and Bear 

Steam rose off the surface of the bath water as Krycek leaned back and closed his eyes. He sighed as the hot water worked its way into his stiff muscles. It had been a tough day, but they had gotten a lot done. The floorboards were laid and the bark had been stripped off all of the trees and the timber cut down to size. He yawned. Good thing he was so tired. At least he'd fall asleep faster. He wasn't looking forward to sharing the bed with Skinner. If the sofa weren't so short and uncomfortable he'd sleep out in the parlor. 

In the other room, Ellison sat on the sofa with the cat curled up beside to him. He was studying the book on log home construction. Earlier that day, he had helped Skinner back to bed after the man had passed out. It worried him that Skinner wasn't getting any better. Tomorrow, he'd check with Sean to see if there was a doctor nearby. 

"Coffee," Sandburg said, holding a mug in front of Ellison's face. 

Ellison took it gratefully. "Thanks." 

Sandburg sat next to him and reached over his legs to pet the cat. "Did you ever imagine a week ago that we'd end up here, helping to build a room onto a small cabin while our planet is being invaded by aliens." 

"Chief, I'm only glad we're here together, remember you weren't going to join me at the cabin until Friday." 

"Don't remind me, I would have been in Cascade when the aliens attacked. I have you to thank for convincing me to leave with you a week early." 

Ellison placed the book on the table so he could wrap his arm around his lover's shoulders. He sipped his coffee as Sandburg snuggled up against his side. "I did it for purely selfish reasons, Chief. I couldn't imagine going a week without your sweet ass." 

"Oh brother, Jim, you're so _not_ romantic." 

Ellison only smirked and continued to sip from the mug. 

The bathroom door opened and Krycek stepped out, wearing sweatpants and an undershirt. "It's free if you want to use it." 

"Thanks, Alex, I could use a shower. Do you want to share, big guy?" 

Ellison nodded. "Do you need to ask? Let me check on Walter first and see if he needs to use the bathroom again," he said, handing Sandburg the coffee mug, he stood and headed for the bedroom. 

Krycek walked into the kitchen. He used a bread knife to slice a piece of bread off the loaf, then he drizzled some honey on it from the honey jar Mulder had on the counter. If he had more energy he'd make a cup of hot tea to go with it. 

Sandburg carried the coffee mug to the sink and washed it. He yawned. "Alex, I believe I'm going to sleep like the dead tonight." 

"Yeah, same here. But doesn't it feel good to see the results of a hard day of work?" Krycek said. 

"It does actually." 

Ellison stepped out of the bedroom. "He's asleep. Let's grab that shower, Chief." 

Krycek swallowed the mouthful of bread before speaking. "Guys, can you extinguish the lamps after your shower? I'm turning in now." 

"Sure, Alex. We'll see you in the morning," Sandburg said, grabbing the duffel bag with their clothes. 

Krycek finished the rest of his snack as the other two men walked into the bathroom and closed the door. He washed his hands at the kitchen sink then headed into the bedroom. Skinner was lying on his side near the edge of the bed. Krycek put another log on the fire in the hearth then climbed into bed. He was asleep the moment his head hit the pillow. 

In the bathroom, the two men had stripped and stepped into the large bathtub, pulling the shower curtains closed. 

Ellison stood behind Sandburg, he couldn't resist the pretty sight of his lover's naked body. He lovingly pushed the long, thick hair out of the way as he bent and started sucking on the side of his lover's throat as the water washed over them. 

"Hmm, that feels so good, Jim." Sandburg arched back when Ellison started playing with his nipples. His cock swelled with each pinch and twist. 

This was the part of sex that Ellison enjoyed the most, when he could smell, hear, and feel his lover's body respond to him. He reached for the bottle of bath oil sitting on the wire shelf tied to the shower pipe. Squirting a little into his hand, he started spreading it between his lover's buttocks. He slipped a finger into the tight puckered opening, working the muscles tenderly until they loosened and Sandburg was moaning his need while pushing his ass sluttishly back on his finger. He inserted a second finger and worked them in and out before replacing them with the head of his cock. 

Ellison pushed inside past the tight ring of muscles that squeezed his shaft in an exquisite embrace. He had one arm wrapped around Sandburg's chest while the other sought out his erection. 

Sandburg spread his legs wantonly until his feet touched the sides of the bathtub. It was like a steam bath with the shower curtain sealing in the heat of the hot water. Vapors rose off their skin. Sandburg felt total bliss at being filled by his lover's thick cock. There were no walls to grab onto as Ellison pounded into him, only his lover's strong arm kept Sandburg on his feet. 

Ellison held on tightly to Sandburg's slick body as he continued to thrust into him while angling his thrusts to hit the younger man's prostate...each time his lover's body shook with pleasure. "Come for me, Blair," Ellison purred, stroking his lover's cock. 

Sandburg fought off his release for as long as he could, he didn't want this moment to end. He enjoyed having Ellison's strong arms around his body and the press of his chest against his back. 

"Aauggh!" Milky strands of semen spurted out of Sandburg's cock hitting the shower curtain as he came. He's anal muscle clamped down on the hard shaft penetrating him, and he felt Ellison stiffen behind him and then the force of his lover's release as it pumped into his body. 

They were both breathing heavily as they sunk to their knees in the shower. 

"Oh God, Jim, that was great." 

"I aim to please." 

~x~X~x~ 

The Fox and Dog 

Mulder walked around the small bedroom in the bunkhouse. In the building there was one large room with ten bunks, a small kitchen, a shower, and this bedroom used by the Doggett family's foreman. The foreman had been out of town when the aliens attacked, and the small crew of workers for the fall harvest wasn't scheduled to arrive until next week. 

Paul Doggett now expected most of the crop would rot in the field because even if they did harvest it, they had nowhere to send it for processing. So he was more than happy to give his son as much food and supplies as he could haul including a large trailer to hook up to the back of his truck. They had started loading it and the back of the truck earlier in the day. 

"It's not much but at least its quiet and clean," Doggett said, watching Mulder from the doorway. 

"John, your father wasn't too pleased that we're sleeping out here instead of in the main house. I think he suspects." 

"No. He bought the story I told him about you waking in the middle of the night screaming from nightmares since your abduction, and that you didn't want to disturb the him or Mike." Doggett hugged Mulder from behind. "Now if you make any loud noises that they can hear back at the house they'll blame it on your nightmares." 

"You know, I've never fucked another man," Mulder said as he licked his dry lips. 

Doggett chuckled. "I'm happy to be your first at something." 

Mulder smiled sheepishly, leaning back into Doggett's embrace. "You were the first man that I kissed." 

Doggett smiled. "Fox, you're going to enjoy it almost as much as I am." 

"Is it really that enjoyable to get fucked up the ass?" 

"I thought Skinner...ooh," Doggett said as he realized Skinner hadn't fucked Mulder through his anus...this was going to take some getting used to. "Well it's pleasurable, but I couldn't describe it, you'll have to experience it for yourself." 

Mulder turned around in Doggett's arms and circled his arms around his neck. "That could be another first for us." 

Doggett's arms wrapped around Mulder's back as their lips met in a fiery kiss. They continued kissing as they tore at each other's clothes, their lips only separating briefly. By the time they fell upon the small bed they were both naked. They wrestled around kissing and caressing each other's hard body for several minutes. Doggett nipped Mulder's earlobe as the other man's fingers wrapped around his cock and started stroking him. 

"Jesus, Fox, I need you in me now!" 

"Don't we need lubricant and a condom?" 

"In my shaving kit!" 

Mulder rolled off him and hurried across the room to his bag. He found the items and carried them back to the bed. Doggett was on his knees with his thighs spread and his forehead resting on his forearms, so Mulder climbed on the bed behind him. Mulder squirted the lubricant onto his hand to warm before spreading it down Doggett's crease. He smeared more lube on his finger and pushed it passed the tight sphincter muscle. Mulder pumped his finger in and out, surprised at the tightness and heat. After he felt the muscle relax, Mulder added another finger and more lube. 

"John, you're so tight, I don't want to hurt you." 

"You won't." 

"I'm pretty big." 

Doggett chuckled. "I know." 

Mulder patted Doggett's ass affectionately then tore open the condom and rolled it on his large erection. He added more lube then positioned the head of his cock against the small opening. It seemed too small...he didn't want to hurt Doggett. 

"Fox, would you just fuck me already?" 

Mulder held onto Doggett hips and pushed in, it took a couple of moments before the hole parted and the head of his cock popped inside. He heard Doggett gasp. 

"John, I didn't hurt you?" 

"You are pretty big. No, you didn't hurt me...give me a second." 

Mulder breathed a sigh of relief and waited until he could feel the trembling from his lover's body subside, then he slowly started pushing more of his cock into the tight heat. It felt wonderful to Mulder, even more so than the women he had fucked. He started to slowly thrust in and out as his arousal started to become even more intense. Mulder was aware of the dampness between his thighs as he thrust into Doggett. 

Doggett was moaning and pushing back in time with Mulder's thrusts. When the former agent hit his prostate, his body spasm with pleasure and he clamped down on the large shaft penetrating him as his orgasm spilled out of him. He felt Mulder's mouth on his shoulder as his lover started tenderly nipping at his flesh while his thrusts became more frantic. It wasn't long and Doggett felt Mulder's release fill his bowels. Then he felt a sharp bite on his neck next to his shoulder blade. The pain didn't register at first; he was still floating in a blissful cloud of pleasure. Then the room started to spin and he felt Mulder's tongue tenderly lapping at his wound. 

~x~X~x~ 

The Rat, Panther, Wolf, and Bear 

Blue Ridge Mountains  
Wednesday, September 25, 2001 

The rooster crowing woke Ellison, while Sandburg remained dead to the world. A smile spread across Ellison's lips as he looked down at his lover, how many hours had he spent over the years watching Sandburg sleep? It was a personal pleasure that he'd never tell Sandburg about. 

Ellison tossed off the blankets and stood. He had to get dressed and check on Skinner. He thought about waking Sandburg and asking if he'd make breakfast, but decided to allow his young lover to get some needed sleep. Yesterday they all worked hard and today they would be working equally hard. On top of it, they were driving down to Baltimore, no telling what they'd run into out there. 

He climbed down the ladder and walked across the room to the bathroom. Krycek was just stepping out of the bedroom. 

"Morning, Alex. How's Walter?" 

"Sleeping. He didn't stir all night, I had to check a couple of times to see if he was still breathing." 

"Alex, I'm going to head out to see Sean after we finish the chores. I want to find out if there's a doctor in the area." 

"That's a long walk. Why don't you wait until Fox and John get back with the horse?" 

"One of us is going to have to walk anyway--" 

"I was thinking about that and feel it would be better if just two of us went." 

"I need Blair with me." 

"Mulder explained your sentinel abilities to me. I think I'll be able to help you focus. Jim, you were in Special Forces. You know the importance of getting in and out of an area without drawing too much attention. We'll need to do that tonight." 

Ellison knew Krycek was right. During a brief break yesterday he'd learned all about Krycek's CIA experience and training. Sandburg didn't have the training that he and Krycek did. No telling what they'd encounter later today and tonight. It's not that Ellison didn't think his lover could handle any situation that might crop up he just didn't want to chance losing him. A team of two would be better than three. 

"Okay, I agree, Alex. It's going to be tough convincing Blair of the same thing." 

Krycek nodded. "I'm going to put on a pot of coffee and start breakfast. How do you like your eggs?" 

"Scrambled firm," Ellison said, before stepping into the bathroom. 

Sandburg came down from the loft as Krycek was dishing up their breakfast. 

"You're just in time for breakfast, Blair. I hope you like your eggs scrambled," Krycek said. 

"I've learned to like them scrambled," Sandburg said, sitting next to Ellison at the table. 

"Chief, Alex and I were talking." 

"Oh great, I can tell by the tone of your voice I'm not going to like this." 

"We'd like you to stay here while Alex and I go to Baltimore." 

"No way! We're a team!" 

"Blair, this assignment would work best with two people, three might put it at risk." 

"You're just trying to protect me. I don't need protection, Jim." 

Krycek rolled his eyes then decided to play the bad guy. "Blair, as I told Jim, I'm only taking one of you along with me. I don't care which one, you chose." 

Sandburg glared at him. "You're not giving me any choice. Of course Jim would be better on this type of an assignment than me." 

"Okay, so it's decided," Krycek said, spreading blackberry jam on his toast. 

Ellison reached over and touched Sandburg's hand. "I'm sorry, Chief." 

Sandburg looked down dejected. "You better not get hurt." 

"I'll be careful, Blair." 

~x~X~x~ 

The Fox and Dog 

Doggett opened his eyes to the harsh glare of sunlight pouring in through the window. Mulder was sitting on the bed sipping a mug of hot coffee, watching him. There was a look of concern mixed with love in his beautiful hazel eyes. 

"John, I thought you'd never wake up. You must have been working too hard." 

"What time is it?" Doggett asked, feeling achy all over. 

"Ten o'clock in the morning." 

"Oh fuck, we promised Alex we'd be back by three." 

"We have plenty of time." 

"Fox, it's a three hour drive and we still need to finish loading the trailer," Doggett said, frantically pulling on his clothes while ignoring the cold chills racing through his body. 

"It's done, John. Your dad, brother, and I finished a half-hour ago. Mike even gave us a present." 

"What?" 

"Two mountain bikes. They ought to come in handy going back and forth between the Gunmen's place and the ranger station." Mulder noticed how pale his lover looked so placed his hand on Doggett's forehead. 

"You're running a fever." 

"Fox, I'm not feeling too well. I hope I'm not coming down with what Walter has." 

"Oh great. If you are, then I'm next," Mulder sighed. "C'mon, let's say goodbye to your family so I can get you back home to bed." 

"I hope Walter is on his feet when we get back," Doggett said, following Mulder out the door. 

His father and brother were covering the open trailer with a waterproof tarp. 

Paul nodded at his son. "Johnny, Mulder was telling us how hard you've been working since the alien attack and the risk you all took going to the military base at Stapleton. I'm proud of you, son. We had an army officer stop out at our farm two days ago. The man wandered around here like he owned it." 

"What did he want, Pa?" 

"They're placing farms on the top of the list for fuel distribution right after the defense industry." 

"Did he say anything else?" 

"No. He was a closed-lipped little weasel. Johnny, I've put some smoked hams and a solar food dehydrator on the trailer. I figured you could use it to dry vegetables, herbs, and fruit to help get you and your friends through the winter. Mike has filled your gas tank so you're all set to go." 

"Thanks, Pa," Doggett hugged him and his brother. "I'll try to get down here again in a couple of weeks and help you with the harvest." 

"Bye, son. Mulder, take care of my boy and yourself," Paul said. 

Mulder nodded. "I will, Mr. Doggett. It was nice meeting you and Mike. And thanks for the tour of your farm. I learned a lot." He climbed into the driver's seat while Doggett took the passenger side. 

Once they were back on the main highway, Mulder turned to Doggett. "John, your brother filled a thermos with hot coffee and there's a box of pop tarts in the paper bag, if you're hungry. He said you used to love them as a boy." 

"I still do. Fox, you wouldn't happen to have any Tylenol on you?" 

Mulder reached over and caressed the side of Doggett's face with the backs of his fingers. "I'm sorry, John, I wish I did." 

Doggett grabbed Mulder's hand and locked their fingers together. "If it's all right with you, I think I'll try to grab some more sleep." 

"Go ahead. I'll wake you when we get there." 

It surprised Mulder how intense his feelings were for Skinner, Doggett, and Krycek. To his shock, he'd fallen in love with all three men. He remembered Krycek's words about lowering his walls and allowing himself to love someone. What had he been thinking? How had he gotten himself into this situation and why had it happened so suddenly? It was only a matter of time before he had his heart ripped out and was alone again. Sighing, Mulder glanced over at Doggett sleeping restlessly at his side. A soft smile spread across Mulder's lips. Well until that happened he was going to enjoy himself for once. 

Nearly two hours later Mulder came upon a roadblock, this time it wasn't the military, but a gang of armed men. They chose the ideal spot for it, on one side of the road was a steep incline and on the other a drop off. There was no room to turn with the trailer hitched to the back of the truck. 

"John, we're in trouble." 

Doggett started awake. "What is it, Fox?" He opened his eyes and looked at the vehicles blocking the road. "Bandits?" 

"Yeah, those are my thoughts." 

"Out of the truck!" the leader shouted. 

Doggett reached into the backseat for his assault rifle then sprang out of the truck. If he wasn't so groggy from being sick, he might not have been so careless. He didn't notice the armed man behind the truck until it was too late, and a bullet ripped through his shoulder spinning him around. He landed on his back in the dirt just a couple of feet away from the drop off. 

**"NOOO! JOHN!"**

Mulder's vision narrowed as hatred and rage tore through his entire being. He suddenly found himself on all fours. Mulder launched himself at the throat of the stunned leader, ripping it out, killing the man instantly. Blood flew everywhere as he attacked the man who had shot his lover. He felt the sharp sting of bullets hitting his body and knew instinctually that they couldn't harm him. By the time he was finished one of the vehicles with several men had fled and the rest lay dead. Their savaged bodies were scattered around him. 

Doggett was lying on his back. He had watched most of what transpired, except he had missed seeing Mulder change into a wolf. He shuddered as the large brown wolf stood over him, expecting to meet with the same fate as the bandits. Then it started licking at the bullet wound, surprisingly the blood stopped flowing and the wound closed over. It turned him on his side and started licking the entry wound. Then suddenly, it was no longer the wolf licking him but Mulder. 

"Fox, you _are_ a werewolf," he said weakly. 

"I know, John. I tried to tell you yesterday." Mulder scooped Doggett up in his strong arms and laid him gently on the backseat of the truck. "The bullet passed clean through...you'll be fine. Now try to get some sleep. I'll get us home as quickly as possible." He kissed Doggett lovingly on the forehead, then retrieved his rifle. 

Mulder frowned at the bodies scattered around them. He only had a vague uneasy memory of tearing out their throats. 

~x~X~x~ 

The Bear and Wolf 

Sandburg sat on the closed toilet seat reading while Skinner took a shower. Krycek and Ellison had left on foot for the ranger station three hours ago, hoping to be there when Mulder and Doggett arrived. They also wanted to talk to Sean about getting a doctor out to see Skinner who wasn't getting any better. The Gunmen had just left a few minutes ago. They had half of the small log room built. 

Sandburg's attention shifted between a book on Forensic Anthropology and Skinner. He hoped that large Assistant Director didn't pass out again, since unlike Ellison, he'd have a bitch of a time wrestling the man back to bed. 

Skinner in the meantime was washing the sweat off his chest with a bar of soap and praying that he didn't get dizzy. He frowned as he looked at the white bar of soap covered in hair. "What the hell?" he muttered. 

"Walter, is anything wrong?" 

He ignored Sandburg while rubbing his hand over his chest. The hairs detached themselves, covering his hand until the spray washed them off and down the drain. 

"Walter?" 

"I'm okay...." He frowned suddenly as the realization of what was happening to him made his heart seize up. "Oh fuck!" Skinner shut off the water and pulled open the shower curtain. "Hand me a towel." 

"What's wrong?" Sandburg's eyes fell on the missing patches of chest hair then his attention focused inside the tub. It was covered with hair. He nervously handed Skinner the towel and prayed that whatever was making the man lose his hair wasn't contagious. 

As Skinner dried himself, more body hair fell out. It was like a nightmare...a painful reminder of when he had started going bald. 

"I don't know how, but I think Mulder infected me." 

"Infected you with what?" 

Ellison had not gotten around to telling Sandburg about the conversation he'd overheard between Mulder and Krycek. So the young man remained clueless. 

"I'm not sure. The aliens turned Mulder and Krycek into hermaphrodites, one of their symptoms was they lost all of their coarse body hair." Skinner held onto the sink as his stomach rolled, threatening to spill the small lunch Frohike had gotten him to eat. 

"Hermaphrodites! Oh man! How did the aliens change them?" 

"I'm not sure. They didn't go into detail. All I know was what Krycek told us, after the aliens released Fox he was sick for five weeks while going through the change. The aliens hadn't been aware that their experiment was successful, until later," Skinner said as he started pulling on a clean pair of sweatpants. 

"Then it wasn't through surgery." Sandburg's full lips pursed in thought. "It had to have been on a genetic level, something that would have taken time for it to change his entire system." 

"How is that possible?" Skinner struggled to get his undershirt over his head. His arms ached from raising them that high. 

"I don't know. I'm an anthropologist, not a biologist." 

"Blair, I need to sit down." 

"Oh...okay, man, let me help you." Sandburg wrapped his arm around Skinner's waist and helped him into the parlor over to the recliner. "Stay here, I'll get you a pair of warm socks for your feet." 

Sandburg came back with the pair of socks and pulled them on Skinner's feet. "I'm going to make you something that should make you feel better." 

"What?" 

"Just a concoction I picked up down in South America. I noticed Mulder had most of the herbs in his garden, and I picked a couple more ingredients in the woods." 

"This isn't going to poison me?" Skinner asked skeptically. 

"Nope, its all organic, nothing toxic." Sandburg smiled reassuringly. 

"Okay, I doubt that it could make me feel any worse." 

"Cool, man! I'll whip it up and be right back, " Sandburg said enthusiastically, he could never get Ellison to take one of his organic remedies. 

After Sandburg had crossed the room to the kitchen, Skinner returned his thoughts back to what was happening to him. Was he only losing his body hair or was he changing into a hermaphrodite? Skinner couldn't accept the latter. While he might find Mulder's dual sex highly erotic that didn't mean he wanted to be anything other than a full-blooded male himself. If Mulder had somehow infected him, would Mulder be able to infect anyone else? How did Mulder infect him? Was it from having unprotected sex with him? And what about Krycek? Would he be infectious, too? Skinner sighed, too many questions and not enough answers. 

~x~X~x~ 

End of Chapter Five: Once Bitten 

Coming soon Chapter Six: 

* * *

If you enjoyed this story, please send feedback to Jo B


End file.
